The present invention relates to vending machines and, more particularly, to vending machines dispensing product for use in a game area within the vending machine.
Some vending machines, particularly gumball and other coin-operated candy machines, release product into a game area within the machine. The game area may include a flipper to propel a gumball through a game sequence before the gumball is deposited in an output slot. Typically, a hopper mechanism, which releases the gumball from a gumball reservoir, is disposed above the flipper mechanism so that gravity directs the gumball from the hopper to the flipper.
In such game-type gumball machines, a transparent front panel may be provided so that the customer is able to view a game area within the machine. The area may include various game components such as illustrations, tracks, bumpers, lights and/or targets for gumballs released from the flipper. These components may require periodic cleaning or replacement, and the game area in general may otherwise require maintenance and cleaning. Since the machines are sometimes placed against or attached to walls, however, rear access may be inconvenient. The transparent front panel may therefore be disposed on a frame hinged to the machine cabinet so that the front panel opens in a door-like fashion to provide front access to the game area. Such doors require latches and seals and may require the operator to maintain an extra key.
A coin mechanism is generally provided in a gumball vending machine to receive coins from customers and to actuate the hopper. In machines having a hinged front panel as described above, the coin mechanism is typically below the front panel. Since gumballs are dropped into the game area from a reservoir either above or behind the game area, the hopper is generally disposed above or within the area. Thus, the hopper and coin mechanism are generally disposed apart from each other, and an electric switch at the coin mechanism may be provided to control a motor to actuate the hopper.